Broken Winged
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Jacinda has been brought back to the pride to wed Cassian. She believes that she will be able to draw out time so that she may escape and return to Will. But is there someone who may change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Firelight by Sophia Jordan, but here is my story starting from the end of the first book. Enjoy!**

Cassian drove in silence as he sped through the forest back to the pride. I had exposed my self to a group of hunters, for all I am concerned my wings should be clipped. Will would break his promise and never find me. Not that it was a possibility given that his mind will probably be shaded.

"What about my Mom and Tamra?" I asked through the darkness.

"I'm not sure" He furrowed his brow.

"Cassian! Will you tell your father that you found them?" I was getting pissed.

"Not if I don't have to." He sighed. "My father is only interested in you returning to the pride." I winced. Severin always believed that if Cassian and I were to mate, then the lifeline of the fire breathers would be preserved. I couldn't see the pride in the distance, but I knew it was there. As the perpetual mist that covers our township was lifted, Cassian drove us straight to his father's house.

"It is nice of you to return to us Jacinda." Severin toward over me, staring at me intently with his dark eyes as he ushered me into his home.

"Your welcome" I said sarcastically as I took a seat at their kitchen table. Cassian sat down next to me.

"We need to discuss a few things before anyone else knows you have returned." Severin started as he sat down at the table. I nodded in agreement as I sat on my hands to resist the need to rip his throat out. Cassian placed a reassuring hand on my thigh, which I pushed off.

"Firstly where are your mother and Tamra?" He entwined his large fingers on top of the wooden kitchen table. I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I kept my voice even as I sounded out each word. Severin leant back in his seat.

"Well their presence is of little concern to me now" A smile escaped from his lips. "Now that we have you back" Cassian's mother bustled into the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She placed a cup in front of me smiling sweetly. A woman of few words she is. I took a small sip and allowed the warmth of the tea slide down my throat.

"Are we discussing wedding details yet?" She asked when she sat down at the table. I refrained from spitting my tea.

"What!" I managed through coughs.

"It's a bit soon father" Cassian piped in shooting me a glance of concern.

"Nonsense!" Severin exclaimed "The sooner the better." I know he just wants something to tie me to the pride, and what better way then a child.

"I refuse" I stood up from my chair.

"Oh darling" Cassians mother came to stand next to me placing an arm over my shoulders "you have no choice in the matter" I scowled at her. Serverin let out a slight laugh.

"If you would excuse me for a moment." I began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Severins outstretched arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you have agreed to some terms."

"And what would these terms be? And are they up for negotiation?" I sat back down in my seat crossing my arms. Severin sighed.

"Listen Jacinda!" he was getting impatient "We will not clip your wings if you bare three children, in wedlock, with Cassian." I tried to look at Cassian but he was staring at his hands. Mr. confident not so anymore I guess. I know that it is going to be awfully hard to escape again, especially by myself. Drawing out time until I have a working plan could be done.

"Fine." I said.

"Fine?" Cassian shot a look at me.

"Yes. Lets plan a wedding."

**Hey Readers **** I'd love to know what you think about this first chapter. So leave me a review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own Firelight by Sophia Jordan, but here is my story starting from the end of the first book. Enjoy!**

"I can't believe you are marrying Cassian" Az was skipping beside me.

"I know right…because he is so totally dreamy" I answered with a sarcastic tone. She ignored my comment.

"Every other girl is so jealous, and I can't believe that I get to be your maid of honour!" she hugged me. I hadn't realised how much I had missed being around her. Asure always had a unique gift for making me feel happy, and today was no exception despite the impending doom. "I see Cassian over there" she pointed to the grocery store hut "He looks like he wants to talk to you" We said our goodbyes and I strolled over to when Cassian was leaning against the wall.

"So fiancé, how are you this morning?" I stated dryly. He looked upset. "What is it?" I lightly touched my hand to his arm. Cassian was looking over my head, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the store. There was nothing but trashcans and cigarette buds. He pushed me against the wall so that our faces were only inches apart. My breath caught in my throat.

"It isn't easy for me either Jacinda" his voice was low. We were staring intently into each other's eyes "Do you think I am enjoying what they are pressuring us to do?"

"Well you didn't seem to care so much in your fathers house." I stated bluntly. Cassian sighed and rested his forehead against mine. Personal space buddy, personal space.

"You know what its like with him." Was he being serious? What happened to the tough exterior mucho man, we all love to hate?

"I didn't.."

"Don't worry about it" he pulled back from me with a quick glance to my lips. "Its inevitable." Cassian left me there standing against the wall. Finally I could exhale.

….

"Well that was an interesting Draki wedding" I pulled my veil off of my head and placed it on a small couch by the open fire in Cassian's and mine bedroom. I still couldn't believ Severin had built us a house. Cassian shut the door behind him, and walked over to be untying his bow tie. He was standing in front of me when he lowered his voice.

"We don't have to do anything" I knew this moment was coming, and yet Cassian sounded so sincere. I could see that he was as nervous as I was. I nodded in acknowledgment. In the days leading up to the wedding I had seen a whole new side to Cassian. He was still a jackass, but at times I would catch a glint of genuine honestly and chivalry. I turned away from Cassian and went into our bathroom. I was trying to untangle the flowers out of my hair when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Jacinda? Is everything alright in there?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, its just these blooming flowers." I called through the door. Cassian chuckled. I was wearing a floor length white gown, which came in at the waist and softly draped over my skin. I ventured back into the bedroom and I could see Cassian turned away from me lying on the bed. Quickly grabbing my light blue nightgown and changing, I slowly climbed into bed. Cassian was dead asleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which doesn't surprise me because he had an amazingly toned chest. I mean, if you have it flaunt it right? As I drifted off into sleep land my thoughts landed on Will. The gaping whole in my chest seemed to get a little bit larger every time my thoughts landed on Will. His face, his smile. How would he ever forgive me when he took one look at the large amber stone on my left hand? Soon though Will, soon. We will be together again.

I awoke the next morning entangled in Cassians arms. Nestled against his chest I felt safer then I had in the weeks leading up to the wedding. I knew when Cassian was awake because his breathing had changed. I tried to keep me breathing even, awaiting to see what he would do. I could feel his eyes looking down onto my head. He softly gave me a kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed.

**Hey Readers, I'm always interested in what you think so send me a review/comment. Xx happy reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I do not own Firelight by Sophia Jordan, but here is my story starting from the end of the first book. Enjoy!**

Business as usual in Severins house. I'm not exactly glad to note that the stereotype of women still exists within the price. Of course ill get you another drink! And while I'm at it what about a nice back rub…no? Maybe a sandwich? Of course sire, let me take your hat….COMPLET BULLSHIT! Defiance seems to do jack shit around here. Cassian was intently listening to whatever his father was saying. He has such strong features and piercing eyes, which before I only ever deemed stupid but now..its sort of growing on me. He's growing on me.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cassian's mother, Thea, asked handing me a cup of tea.

"Yes Thea, why don't I look ok?" she lowered her voice.

"So everything went fine then?" what was she getting out "no soreness or anything?"

"Nope..Im perfectly fine." She looked taken aback by my response.

"How unusual" she began looking at me intently "you should be sore" Ahh if it wasn't for those light bulb moments life at the pride would become even more boring. It was amazing to see how much the Draki talked in code, never really reaching their point. At least the women anyway.

"Don't worry about me" I tried to smile "Cassian and I had a slow evening…if you catch my drift." She nodded returning the smile. The sooner I am out of here the better.

…

An hour past before Cassian rejoined Thea and I in the kitchen. I'm sure it looked odd him coming to stand next to me, hesitant to touch any bit of me. I took his hand in mine and gave it a slight squeeze. Looking down at our hands Thea was grinning.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" She asked us, as we were heading towards the front door.

"Yes" I piped in. Cassian shot me a questioning look. "I doubt we'll see much sunshine though, and it is such a beautiful day." Cassian raised an eyebrow. Thea looked pleased. We said our goodbyes and began to walk home.

"You shouldn't play with my mother like that" Cassian began after moments of silence. Girls were glaring at me as we walked, snickering to each other. I hadn't realised that I was still holding his hand, so I let go and placed my hands in my pockets.

"I'm just telling her what she wants to hear. No need for her or your father to be even more invading in our lives."

"They are our family Jacinda.." Cassian stopped and turned me to face him.

"Correction, your family" I pointed my index finger at him.

"What does this mean then?" He took a hold of my hand and let the amber stone glisten in the sunlight. "Our families our joined." He answered for me. I swiftly pulled my hand back. Storming off maybe wasn't such a good idea. Stupid Cassian and his long legs. I slammed our front door when we reached the house, shutting myself in the bedroom. My breathing began to increase, as the thought of being trapped her crashed down on my reality. Stick to the plan Jas, stick to the plan. A soft knock came from the door.

"Jacinda.." Cassian's voice called from the otherside. He didn't enter, despite there being no lock. I watched the sun set on my first day of marriage. Cassian left sometime during the day. The sun could no longer be seen over the mountain when another knock came at the bedroom door.

"I'm coming in" Cassian called. He opened the door slowly and hesitantly walked into the room. I was cuddled up on the couch bellow the window. Cassian was holding something behind his back as he approached me.

"Here" was all he said as he handed me a tub of ice cream. I looked at him in astonishment.

"Where did you get that?" We didn't necessarily have ice cream facilities in the pride. He smiled smugly. "Thank you" I stood up and wrapped my arms around his huge body. He was stiff to start with, maybe unsure of what to do, but I felt his body relax and slowly he placed his arms around me. It felt…nice. I ran into the kitchen, grabbing two spoons and swiftly returning to the bedroom. Cassian had started to build a fire, when I returned. We sat in silence, eating the ice cream, as the logs began to burn.

"What were you and Severin talking about today?" I asked, breaking the silence. Cassian sighed.

"He wanted to know how last night went." I took another spoonful of ice cream.

"And you said…what exactly?" Cassian places his spoon on the ground, and turned to look at me face on. He probably told Severin that nothing happened. He looked ashamed.

"I lied." I couldn't help myself, but I burst out laughing. Cassian sat their shocked.

"I….lied..too" I managed through the laughter, Cassian began to laugh. A deep chuckle, which fit him perfectly. As the laughter subsided I rested my head on his broad shoulder.

"I know that this is not what you wanted." He began with caution in his voice. "But I'm going to try and make your life a good one." Cassian placed his arm around me.

"I know you are. Its just a big adjustment" I felt Cassian nod. Sitting up straight I turned to face him. Cassians brown eyes stared back. I sat there for a while, just staring into them, losing myself in thoughts of a future with this man. My heart rate began to increase; I could hear it beating in my ears. Slowly I lent in and lightly pressed my lips to his cheek. As I did Cassian moved slightly so that it was our lips that touched. I jolted back, but not of disgust for I felt a bolt of electricity run through my body. Maybe too harshly I returned my lips to his, urgently intertwining them as he placed me on his lap so I was straddling him. He began to place a line of kisses down my neck as I wrapped my hands in his hair drawing him closer. Something had come over me; something was alight inside of me. It was the same excitement I feel when I'm about to change, about to take flight. I swiftly pulled Cassians shirt off and ran my hands down his muscular chest. He pushed me back with his shoulders, so he was lying on top of me between my legs. I could felt the bulge in his jeans, as I unzipped them and began to push them down.

"We should probably stop." Cassian said in between breaths. I responded by bring his lips back to mine and slightly slipping my tongue into his mouth. He pulled away again, as I undid the top button on my own pants. "Jacinda?" It was as though I couldn't hear him, that this desire to be near him was over powering all of my other senses. He climbed off of me, releasing me from my burden. "It's a Draki thing" He managed through breaths, as I looked at him ashamed.

"I'm so sorry.." I ran my hands over my face "Its as though I was taken over by some incredibly strong desire." Cassian sat down next to me.

"It's the desire to mate." He began slowly "It's a curse, believe me. The first time any two Draki kiss they are somewhat possessed by the need to reproduce…" I raised an eyebrow.

"How come you weren't affected?"

"I've had practice."

**Hey Readers : ) I know, long time no write. Let me know what you think of this chapter? I love reading your reviews. Xx Happy reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I do not own Firelight by Sophia Jordan, but here is my story starting from the end of the first book. Enjoy!**

"now when you say practice?" Cassian didn't say anything, he just shrugged and took another mouthful of ice-cream. "no I'm serious Cassian" I was grinning with interest "how many? And don't spare any of the details." I cross my legs and placed my hands in my lap.  
>"it's too weird." Cassisan moved to poke the fire.<br>"I'm your wife" I wondered when I would play that card "you should be able to talk to me about this kind of thing." I couldn't help but let a smile escape from my lips. He raised an eyebrow.  
>"I tell you my number if you tell me yours?" he moved to sit next to me again.<br>"well mines easy..." was I really going to tell him about my virgin status? Like it would affect anything anyway. "none."  
>"Really?" he looked, well, shocked.<br>"Yep. No one has tapped this fine piece of real-estate yet." he let out a soft laugh. "come on then, your number?" I scootched a little closer to him, so that out knees were touching.  
>"you know it really doesn't matter. I'm sorry I brought it up." Cassian shook his head slightly, letting his soft brown hair fall into his eyes.<br>"Oh come on! You can't back out now. I told you mine, now you tell me yours?" he was staring at the fire. "ok. Let me guess." I tapped my chin as if I was thinking. "three?...no that's too little...seven?" Cassian was still turned away from me. "there isn't anything to be embarrassed about. I kind of want to know what I'm getting myself into. Now let's see...five? No eight?"  
>"twelve.." he muttered softly.<br>"twelve? How is that even possible? That's almost all of the draki girls, of age, in the pride." he didn't say anything.  
>"well clearly you were on a conquest." he furrowed his brows at me.<br>"Don't look at me like that. And they weren't all Draki."  
>"Oh, well thank God for that." I said sarcastically pushing myself away from him.<br>"look does it really matter Jas?" he took my hand in his. "Our story is going to be epic, regardless of our previous relationships."  
>"I think relationships is over stretching it a bit, in your case." I muttered under my breath.<br>He ignored my comment. "more like fun buddies."  
>"everything with you is new and exciting." he started again. "Sure we missed the before scene of our marriage but I don't think for us it is going to matter. If all we ever do is become good friends then I'm fine with that, because it means I get to spend more time getting to know you."<br>"well being good friends isn't necessarily going to work now is it? The whole three children thing, kind of puts a damper on all the romance."  
>"that's what contraception is for." Cassian said letting go my hand. He sighed. "Jas I'm not going to pressure you, and frankly father can suck it. I'll abide by his rules around him, but this is our home and this is our life. His rules will not interfere with how we want to live our lives."<br>"he isn't going to like the fact that we aren't sticking to his plan."  
>"well like most things in life, he is just going to have to get over it."<p>

Cassian wasn't facing away from me tonight as I climbed into bed beside him. He was still awake, watching me as I nestled down into the pillows. We didn't say anything. Just laid there staring at each other. Slowly I moved my hand to rest on his shoulder, sliding it down his arm to rest on his hand. I intertwined our fingers, did I know what I was doing...no. Did I care..no. I moved my body closer to his so that every inch of us were touching. Draping his arm over my back, I nestled closer to his hard chest. Finally I closed my eyes. Cassian didn't move, besides to hold me closer to him. Sleep came easily for me, and I awoke as I had fallen asleep. In his arms.

...

"sooo I want to know all the details!" Az was sipping on her fresh oj through a pink swirly straw.  
>"no details." I said with a shrug.<br>"whaaaaat! No rolly polly, rumpy pumpy, smooshy tooshie?" I shook my head. "but it's Cassian."  
>"mmm...he told me about life before wedlock." we were walking through one of the green hills surrounding the pride. When we made it to 'our' spot, we laid down in the damp grass to watch the passing clouds. As kids we used to shout out the shapes which we made with the clouds. It always used to end in balls of laughter.<br>"do you think you'll ever?" what is it with people and my sex life. They seem a lot more interested in it then I do.  
>"I don't know." honestly I don't. I mean Will is going to come and find me, or my plan to escape will be a success so why should I be waisting my time thinking about future plans with a guy who won't be in my future? "things are getting confusing."<br>"confusing how?" Az lent onto one elbow. I shouldn't tell her, she has a big mouth after all. But my pressing secret is weighing down on my shoulders, and soon I will be buried so deep that escape will be impossible. I sighed.  
>"just confusing...you know that one looks like a rabbit chasing a snake." I pointed to the right of us at the fluffy clouds.<br>"nope more like a worm running away from big foot."  
>"yeah I could see that." I was smiling to myself as I cocked my head to try at my friends suggestion.<br>"are you going to be laying there all day?" Cassians voice called from the bottom of the hill.  
>"that was the plan." I sat up to rest on my elbows. "but I'm up for suggestions."<p>

**Hey****readers!****I****know,****I****know,****I****haven't****written****in****ages.****I'm****in****transit****at****the****moment****so****don't****know****when****the****next****chapter****will****be****up.****I'd****love****to****hear****what****you****thought****of****this****chapter.****Xx****happy****reading**


	5. Chapter 5

"I know this place down by the Canyoku river. It's a bit outside of town, but it's well covered so we could most probably shift to get there." Cassian looked awkward. Almost as though he had never asked someone out before. And now he was asking his wife out on a date. His wife. I'm his wife. Cassians wife. Nope! No matter how many times I say it, it's still weird.

"Oh I don't know Cass. I promised I'd spend the day with Az."I turned to look at Az who was grinning widely.

"Az you can come too if you would like?" Cassian asked. ok maybe not a date.

"oh no!" she stood up brushing the grass off of her pants. "you two have fun though, I've got some homework to do anyway." she gave me a quick wink before skipping off back towards town.

"Well it looks like it's just the two of us." I said as Cassian extended his hand to help me up. He nodded.

"so do you want to shift first or.." Now it was awkward.

"oh umm..." He ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"ok, ok. I'll turn around first, then you must shut your eyes. I don't want my naked butt imprinted onto your mind mr." he let out a soft laugh.

"sounds like a deal." we shook on it before I turned around and shielded my eyes. I must admit that i resisted my urges to peak. I have seen him with his shirt off, so I'm sure the rest of him would be quite nice as well. What am I doing! Fantasising about my, my...husband. Shit! My life is strange. I knew when he had finished shifting, it is a Draki thing. Or maybe it was because we were now linked, in some strange way. I quickly checked to make sure that he wasn't looking. He wasn't. I stripped off as quickly as I could, placing my clothes in a pile on my right side. It was exhilarating as my body began to morf. My wings pushing through the thin layer of skin on my back, as my bones twisted and expanded into my Draki form. In a matter of seconds I became my true self and was a flight in the bright sky. Next to my...well husband. I followed closely behind Cassian at first, taking note of the unexpected turns and twists through the trees. After a few minutes Cassian indicated to his left. I swerved in that direction, avoiding several trees in my path. The long trees eventually cleared and opened out onto the shimmering river isolated from anything human. As we landed on the small stoned beach i became crashingly aware that one. I had no clothes and two. Cassian had no clothes and three. This was ending up like a bad Adam and eve remake.

"so umm Cassian?" I started, using our Draki tongue.

"I know." he looked at me. "Im sorry, I didn't really think this through. We can go back if you don't feel comfortable."

"riiight. This is just some nifty boy trick to see his girl naked isn't it." I half said sarcastically.

"my girl? You are no ones girl."

"um what do you mean exactly." it came out a lot more harsh then I had expected.

"no no. I meant that you are your own person, not belonging to anyone" he hung his head "sorry if it sounded like you didn't belong."

"but I don't belong." I replied softly. Cassian shook his head.

"this is my fault." he started.

"What! No it's not your fault Cass, I've been cursed to feel like an outsider. It's what I have done to exclude myself from society, and we both know that once you defy conventional rules there is no turning back. I am and forever will be the donkey of the Draki." I turned back into my human form. I don't know what possessed me to do it. Maybe it was because I no longer felt worthy to be covered in magnificent shimmering scales. I sat down on the beach, pulling my knees closer to my chest. It didn't take long for Cassian to sit down next to me, pulling his knees closer to his chest he let out a long sigh.

"I can't imagine how hard it is for you." he was staring at the water, watching it glisten in the sunlight. "to have been out in the real world, far away from everything Draki. It would have been...a relief."

"a relief?" i raised an eyebrow at him.

"yep! Let's face it Jaz you know that you are destined for more than being a Draki wife. And honestly I know that it's because of my family that you are cursed to live out your days as a prisoner." until I escape of course, I reminded myself. But he gets me. Cassian, on some level was looking into my soul and dragging out all of the feelings I so desperately try to hide.

"well aren't you insightful." he smiled.

"one day you will." he managed after a few moments of silence.

"one day I will what?" Cassian took my hand and ran his thumb over it gently.

"one day your thoughts of escape will become a reality. I just hope that you'll take me with you."

"since when was I thinking of escaping?"

"I watch you sometimes. And every now and then I catch you just sitting in one place motionless, in deep thought. I assume you are thinking of escaping because that is what I would be thinking about if I was you." I let go of his hand, and hugged my knees.

"this must be how you get all the ladies." I mentioned not looking at him. he chuckled.

"because I'm good at reading people?"

"nope...because you are kind." I turned my head towards him, angling my body in his direction. "and your not that bad on the eyes. It helps a lot." I said looking him up and down.

"oh really?" his voice dropped as he began to lean in a little.

"really."

Hey readers:) I hope that you are still enjoying the story even though I know I am slack and haven't posted in ages. I'm back home now, so I'll frequently update. I have been away for three months and it is hard to upload, but it doesn't mean I haven't kept writing. Happy reading xx


	6. Chapter 6

I was hoping that the urge to jump his bones had lessened from the last time we kissed, but as our lips met again the surge of energy was definitely refilled and ready to go. In one quick move Cassian had flipped himself on top of me so my back was lightly pressing into the tiny rocks. I slowly ran my fingers down his back stopping before I reached his bum. Cassians right hand made it's way down my left side resting on my left breast as we pressed our lips more fiercely against each other.

"we can stop..if...your...uncomfortable." he said in-between kisses. I replied with turning us over so he was now on the bottom. As I pulled my hair to one side I also lowered my head so that I could kiss a string of kisses down his chest, before reclaiming his lips as mine. A slight groan escaped as I slightly bit his lower lip. Cassian turned us over again resting his legs in between mine. I could feel him down there as Cassians body moved against mine. As I pulled my lips from his Cassian claimed my neck, kissing and sucking his way down until he pulled my left nipple into his mouth. I only half heard the rustling in the leaves, but ignored it. It must be some wild animal or something. I built up the courage and widened my legs so that Cassian had easier access.

"are you sure you want to?" Cassian asked through ragged breaths. Was I sure? Or was it just the Draki thing? How would I ever know if there was something between us if every time we touched like this, our Draki nature over comes all of our senses.

"I didn't realise this was a nudest beach." a voice called from behind us. The small stones crunched underneath the footsteps of those approaching us.

"well it's not a peep show!" Cassian called. I couldn't move, but the intruders where still approaching.

"That's a real shame." Another voice called. In one quick movement Cassian had us standing, with me hidden behind his large body. As I peaked out from behind him, my breath got caught in my throat. It was Xander and Angus. I should have guessed.

"Hasnt your mother ever told you it's not polite to stare." Cassian began. "especially at another mans package." He didn't cover anything up, just stood there proud.

They ignored the comment.

"It's an interesting place to rondayvou." Xander said with a slight smirk "especially since it seems you started off with no clothes." Angus was a standing next to him with his arms crossed. A slight growl escaped from Cassian. I pulled his right hand behind him and held onto it with both of mine, squeezing it slightly to try and calm him.

"We swam across the river. Our clothes are on the other side." I called from behind Cassian trying to shield my face.

"You shouldn't hide behind your little boyfriend hun. Especially with such a glorious body as yours." Angus said with a wink.

"Could you just leave them alone?" Will? Of course, they were hunting why wouldn't he be there with them. And now he's going to see me, naked with another guy. I was taking shorter breaths, my head was beginning to spin. I couldn't bring myself to even look in their direction, for the sheer embarrassment that he might even recognise me. But what if his memory had been wiped? What if all of their memories had been wiped? But what if they hadn't and Wills evil cousins recognise me. Cassian and I would be in real danger.

"Come off it Will, we are just having some fun." Xander exclaimed.

"you're being perverted Xander." Will started. Angus snickered. "you too Angus. My cousins and I are sorry for disturbing you." Cassian squeezed my hand, which started to control my breathing. If they didn't recognise Cassian then...

"thank you." I said sticking my head out around Cassians body. Will nodded in acknowledgment. If it wasn't for the slight twitch in his eye I could have assured myself that none of them realised who I was. Will grabbed both of his cousins by the arm and ushered them back into the forest, apologising one last time before disappearing. As soon as they were out of sight Cassian turned and wrapped his arms around me. Holding onto him I felt safe, but the longing I have to be wrapped in Wills arms was not yet obsolete.

"I'm so sorry." Cassian said as he rested his chin on top of my head. I took a deep breath drawing his scent deep into my lungs.

"it's not your fault." I said against his chest. "its never your fault actually." Cassian sighed.

"I'm sorry that the first time you see him after leaving, that it is like this."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't recognise me...which sort of..well it just hardens the blow." I sunk into Cassians chest as the tears began to flow from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. Look I'm blubbering everywhere." I pulled my head back and began to wipe my eyes. "it's a good thing your not wearing any clothes. Or your shirt would probably be ruined." Cassian just smiled and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, as I continued to wipe the tears away.

"we should probably get back. It might be better if we shift a little further away from them though, just in case." I nodded, and took Cassians hand as he lead us through the trees. We had been walking for about ten minutes, when we both agreed that it was safe to shift. The flight was quick, and uneventful. The tears had dried and I couldn't wait to get into a nice warm bath back at our house. As the sun set we hurriedly pulled our clothes back on, where we had left them. I grabbed Cassians hand in silence as we walked back to our house. He closed the front door gently behind us, locking it behind him. I stood motionless as Cassian drew me a bath, adding a little bit of liquid to make a soft layer of bubbles. He didn't say anything when the bath was full. Just kissed me softly on the head and left me alone. As soon as Cassian was out of the room I crumpled to the floor, tears filling my eyes. I knew Cassian could hear me through the door, but he didn't enter which I admired. I needed to be left alone, i needed to relax and come to terms with the realities of my life. What if I did escape and that twitch in Wills eyes meant nothing? What if he still didn't recognise me, and all of my efforts to leave just willowed down to a waist of time? I let the bubbles consume my body. The temperature was perfect, and the stillness of the water seemed to calm my tears. When the water began to turn cold I drained the bath and wrapped a towel around myself. As I reached for the door to the bedroom I could hear Cassians soft snore on the other side. As quietly as possible i turned the nob and crept into the bedroom. I pulled on some underwear and an oversized t-shirt, before pulling the covers back go crawl into bed.

"your not being as quiet as you think you are?" Cassian murmured with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry" I replied softly. Cassian grabbed my waist, with his eyes still closed, and pulled me down to nestle against his hard chest. I pulled my hands in-between us as Cassian opened his eyes.

"on a scale of one to ten how do you think you are doing?" he whispered.

"I'm probably borderline negative one at the moment." I didn't dare meet his eyes, for fear that the gushing tears would follow soon after I did.

"Would some ice-cream help? I think we still have a bit left?" I smiled. He was trying to help.

"I don't think this is a problem that the sweetness of ice cream can fix" I sighed. "can I tell you something?"

"sure anything." Cassian said brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"you have been so great, surprisingly great actually. I so thought that you were just another guy on a power trip, destined to follow in the footsteps of his father." Cassian was about to say something but i cut him off. "but I was wrong. So very wrong. And I know that you know what went on between me and Will, and everything with mum and Tamra, but you have changed so much in just a few months. You recognized them today, I could just feel it. And I must thank you for fighting your urges to do anything, for my sake." I matched his gaze. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"For thinking of ways to escape." I began to move my lips closer to his as we heard a faint knock from the front door.

"I'll get it" Cassian said. Before I could protest he had already rolled out of bed and was heading towards the door. I heard him unlock the door and say something softly to visitor. He didn't sound happy. The door clicked as Cassian shut it, he had invited someone into the house.

"Cass who is it?" I said as I moved into the front room. As I saw his face my heart stopped. It was Will.

Hey Readers :) I love getting your reviews, it's what keeps me writing. So keep them coming. Hope you are all well, next chapter should be up soon. Happy reading xx


	7. Chapter 7

"Will?" I didn't move, I didn't breath, I was stuck in the door way to Cassian and my bedroom. Oh my gosh! Cassian and my bedroom! Cassian...Will saw me with Cassian on the beach...naked...Cassian on top of me... where my virgin status was about to become a little stone none!

"Hey Jaz" he tried to smile but I knew the images of earlier today where flashing through his mind. It had been a total of three months since we had last seen each other. And in that three months its seems like he hasn't stopped searching for me. And how do I repay his kindness, how do remember our love, I go and get hitched. "your looking good." he managed.

"I'll leave you two alone, I just realised that I need to take a walk. Cassian grabbed a shirt from the bedroom before shutting the front door behind him.

"Did you want to sit?" I asked, pointing towards the couch. Will nodded and took a seat. Sitting across from him was weird, and yet all I wanted to do was touch his hand.

"I've been looking for you." he started, not looking directly at me. "Ever since that night."

"I thought that your mind would have been wiped, but when I saw you today I wasn't too sure anymore."

"so your married now, to him." he cocked his head towards the door.

"I didn't have much of a choice, it was either that or they would clip my wings."

"well it seems to be working out ok."

"Will" I extended my hand to touch his, but recoiled it as quickly as I had extended it. "he's different then I had expected."

"Do you love him?" Will was looking at me now, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry I gave up Will. I had grand plans to escape here and then find my way back to you. But with everything that has been going on, my doubts that you would even remember my face took over my belief that everything between us would work out."

" I'm here now though Jaz, we can run away together. Find a place that you will be safe from the pride." He touched my hand, and it felt like I was cheating.

"I can't do that Will. I've made a promise, and Cassian..."

"what about him?"

"there will be drastic consequences if his wife suddenly went missing." Wills face flinched at the sound of 'wife'.

"Well what am I to do then Jaz? I love you, and I can't let you go. Not after everything that we have gone through, and everything I risked to get here."

"your cousins didn't follow you did they?" I asked suddenly aware that he could not be alone.

"no! Of course not! I would never.."

"I know you wouldn't Will, but I wouldn't put it past them to sneak out after you."

Will thought about this for a second and agreed.

"I guess it's best if I go."

"As much as it pains my heart to say this, yes Will. You should go." Will stood up and started to walk towards the door. Before he turned the door nob the full way he turned to look at me.

"just tell me one thing. Did you love me?"

"Of course I loved you Will, I still do. But we can't be together at this moment in time, I see that now. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of my mistakes."

"And so you are just going to live an unhappy life?"

"I have learnt to find enjoyment in the little things Will."

"You never answered my question."

"About what?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Do you love him?" Did I?

"I think I'm falling for him. Whether it will develop into love, only time will tell." Will nodded before sneaking out of the house. Cassian was back inside moments later, sitting next to me on the couch. I leant into his body as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Everything alright?" he asked after moments of silence.

"It will be Cass. He shouldn't try something as stupid again."

"You still love him, don't you?" Cassian leant his cheek on the top of mine.

"you don't every get over your first love. But I'm sure I'll love again."

...

"Something smells like it's burning? Do you smell that!" Cassians voice called from our bedroom.

"I'm trying to make you breakfast dufus! But the bacon is not agreeing with the frying pan. " I had gotten up early especially to cook Cassian breakfast. It couldn't be that hard surly I mean crack a few eggs, fry up some bacon. I had seen chefs on tv do it a million times. Cassian came out of the bedroom, hair all messed and not wearing a shirt. Classic morning Cassian. He walked over to the kitchen and stood behind me, peering his head out over my shoulder.

"So you can't cook breakfast, maybe your talents lie elsewhere. Hey I bet you can poor a mean bowl of cereal." I nudged him. Cassian wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'll finish this up babe. You get the cereal." we were smiling at each other as we ate our bowls of cereal. I couldn't help it. For some reason every time he looked at me, a wide grin would spread across my face.

"I need to go and see father for an hour or so today, did you want to come?"

"I'd rather stick a needle in my eye, but I can't put that of until another day. Ok, I'll go."

"ok?" he asked as he started to wash the dishes. "since when are you ok with visiting my parents house?"

"Well some guy once told me that they are our family now. So I should probably do the civil thing and get to know them."

"that is very civil of you." he replied.

I smiled.

We walked to Cassians parents house. It didn't take us very long, and before we were able to knock his mother answered the door.

"Oh my gosh it so good to see you two!" Thea Squealed as she grabbed my body into a crushing hug. "And my beautiful boy" she turned to Cassian and grabbed either side of his cheeks. "you look skinny! Come in and ill fix you something to eat." Before I was about to say anything, some witty remark that would have me keeling over with laughter, Cassian just shook his head and took my hand leading me into the devils house.

"Your fathers in his room." Thea said "I'll bring you some food." Cassian looked at me apologetically as he left me there with his mother. "So how have you been darling? Any news yet?" She turned filled up the tea pot and placed it on the stove.

"It's been only three months or so,Thea"

"That should be plenty of time. Maybe your just not as fertile as I was." this coming from the lady with one son, what a bitch.

"You know I thought that at first, but I think its more that Cass has a little bitty problem." I wiggled my pinky in front of her face. She almost dropped the cups she was getting from the cupboard.

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't!" she began to lower his voice "really?" I nodded slowly. "I should bring these into the boys." Thea had loaded up a tray with tea and biscuits and cakes. As she moozied on into where the boys were I sat back in my chair, trying not to congratulate myself too much.

...

"Mum was acting weird when we left, don't you reckon?" Cass asked on our way home.

"No more than usual." I smiled. "What did big old puppa Draki have to say about whatever you needed to ask him?" Cassian sighed and took my hand to sit us on one of the near benches.

"I had to tell him about what happened yesterday." He was looking at me, which was a good sign.

"Will?"

"No, no. I just mentioned that there were some hunters close to the pride, and that we should put-up extra defences."

"Oh ok." The wind rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees, as I sat there dwelling over what he had just told me. Will was safe, he wouldn't dare try and come back. But his cousins, were getting closer to discovering the pride.

"We are going to have to move, aren't we."

"I think father is thinking about it, but it wouldn't be for a few weeks." Cassian ran his thumb across my hand. "I know what this means for you and you family." Tamra and mom wouldn't ever find us, wouldn't ever find me. And there is no way I could let them know where I was. They would probably keep moving as well, which lessens my chances of every seeing their faces again. We started to continue walking back.

"I should probably tell you something Cass." I couldn't look at him, as he stopped us so that I could say what I needed to. The leaves rustled as the wind ran through it.

"I..."

"Hey Cassian" A males voice called from behind us. We turned to see Zac running towards us. "Hey Jaz" he said to me with a slight nod when he stopped in front of us.

"Hey man is everything ok?" Cassians body had tensed in wait for the bad news.

"Yeah! Except for the fact that the guys haven't seen you very much, but we all know why." Zac said smiling in my direction.

"So you shouted out after us because?" Cassian asked rather irritated.

"oh right..maybe we should have this conversation in private." Cassian and Zac moved a few inches away out of ear shot. For the love of God can it not be what I think it is about! By the look on Cassians face however, he wasn't pleased.

"See you Jaz" Zac said before running off.

"Sooo did Zac have anything interesting to say?" I asked Cass as he came to stand back in front of me. He didn't say anything. "man your mother can gossip. It's been what twenty minutes since we left your house" I pretend to look at my watch, which was invisible on my left wrist.

"What happened to being civil?" running his hand through his hair.

"I don't like people who pry into our lives Cass, regardless of whether they are family or not." Cassian leant his head and touched his lips softly to mine.

"I've got to go and take care of a few things" Cassian mentioned as he pulled back. "I'll see you at home later."

...

"You said what to ?..." Az almost spat out her glass of water as I was relaying the story to her.

"That it was Cassians fault for no babywaby."

"And Cassian didn't get angry?"

"No that was the weird part." I pulled a cushion closer to my chest. "And also when he kissed me I didn't have the need to rip his clothes off there and then."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" She put her glass of water down, jumping up and down.

"Yeah.." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You love him!" now it was my turn to spit my drink.

"Whaaat! I most certainly do not!"

"Listen! When two Draki love each other the blurring need to become physical every time you touch diminishes, so that both of you can truly enjoy the moment."

"What! the! Fudge-muffin! I am not in love with Cassian! I am not in love with Cassian!" I lowered my voice and buried my face in my hands. "Im in love with my husband." Az was jumping up and down on the couch with glee.

"I so knew this would happen."

"Some heads up would have been nice." I scowled at her. She shrugged.

"It's going to be weird now."

"How come?" she said taking another sip of water.

"Do you think he knows?"

"I think you should go home and find out."

...

Cassian wasn't home when I got back, and as the sunset he had still not returned. I took a shower and got ready for bed, nestling underneath the covers. It was weird that our bed felt like a safety blanket, that every time I laid in it any doubt I had about anything disappeared.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Cassians voice came from the darkness, I must have fallen asleep.

"A little, but it's ok." I yawned. "How was you day?" Cassian nestled in next to me, rapping his arms around my waist. He sighed.

"it was fine." I could see him clearly through the darkness, something was bothering him. I ran my finger across his frown lines.

"what is it?" The elders surely couldn't have decided to move the pride yet, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours.

"Its nothing." he whispered drawing me closer against his body. "I've just missed you." I smiled.

"I've missed you too." He kissed me softly on the lips,but pulled back as quickly as he could.

"That's weird." Cassian propped himself up on one elbow, searching my face. He kissed me again.

"You know your not making a girl feel very good about herself." Cassian smirked.

"I noticed it before when we started to walk home, but..." Cassian flopped back onto the pillows his hand resting behind his head. He doesn't know, what this means. Or does he know and he doesn't like it. OR...

"Hey!" I slapped him as hard as I could on his chest.

"What was that for!" He sat up and started to rub his chest.

"Your upset because i'm not trying to jump your bones every time we kiss!"

"I most certainly am not! I'm trying to figure out what this means that, as you so delicately put it, are no longer trying to jump my bones every time we kiss." I guess it was the latter then.

"Oh, sorry." I looked at him apologetically "I have no idea what this means as well. None at all. Maybe you just don't do it for me anymore." I pretended to be thinking as he scowled "yep! That could definitely be it."

"oh really?". He said as he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and cupped my chin. "Did you want to test your theory." I gulped, he was using a low voice which just made him seem even hotter. Faking a quick look at my watch I returned my gaze to Cassian.

"I've got time."

Hey Readers :) I hope you are still enjoying the story, which I love writing by the way. Almost as much as I love reading your reviews,they make my day. So keep them coming. Yes i know its an extremely long chapter, but supposedly I have been writing them too short for you guys. Who knew! :) happy reading xx


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: **

**Dear Readers, this chapter has an M15+ rating (due to sex scenes and nudity) **

So i'm a teaser, or at least i try to be. As Cassian pushed my shoulders back gently to rest of the pillows, he slowly leant his head to kiss my lips. It was soft and kind, but did i want more. Sure i had played with the idea, i mean who wouldn't would you slept next to a man who was most certainly chiseled out of greek god stone. Cassian was far from perfect, he has his flaws. But so do most people. I had always thought that one day i would find my perfect man, that i would just be happy because he was perfect. But Cassian isn't perfect,

despite his hot body, and thats what i love about him. I've found happiness within his imperfections.

"Is this not doing anything for you? Or have i just interrupted your intense thoughts." Cassian was staring down at me with one eyebrow raised. I smiled and pushed myself up onto one elbow.

"umm well..." I sat up and was staring at my hands. Cassian took a hold of my hands in his. "I know that we are married and everything, but i don't want to rush into anything"

"Am i rushing you?" Cassians right hand cupped my chin, and turned it upward so my eyes met his.

"No, no." I smiled "Of course not, its just...i'm worried."

"Worried?"

"Yeah. Im worried that what i'm feeling will be taken away just as quickly as it has been in the past." Cassian kissed me softly on the lips.

"You shouldn't worry about things that are out of your control. Tomorrow is hours away, and many things can happen between now and then. Both good and bad. Whatever will happen, will happen, but its the here an now that we have control over Jaz." He sighed "I was scared too. Maybe not for the same reasons as you, but we know that we are both too young to be married. Our lives are crazy, but no body understands me better than you." It was my turn to kiss him, and as our lips began to move quicker against each other Cassian pulled my shirt over my head. He lowered himself on top of me, moving down my body to slowly pull off my underwear. Cassian began to kiss up my inner thigh leading to my pressure point. Before he reached it i grabbed his head to draw his lips back to mine. As best i could, whilst lying underneath him, i pulled down his sweat pants to expose him. In one quick motion Cassian pulled them down the remainder of the way, placing a condom on why he was at it. He gently pushed my legs apart, before lowering himself in between my legs. As he positioned himself, ready to enter, i was staring into his eyes. This was it. My virginity status was about to become non existent. And i was ok with that, because it was him. I felt safe. Cassian took a hold of my hips and raised them slightly as he slowly pushed himself in. A sharp jolt of pain spread through my body, with a gasp escaping my lips. Cassian kissed my lips softly as he glided even more in. The pain gradually subsided as he began to move inside of me. Our lips moved more feverishly against each other, as Cassian let his tongue enter my mouth. I was holding onto his back as he thrust further in. His left hand ran down my side lifting my right leg up slightly. We began to move faster, i could feel every inch of my body crying out for more. His lips found my neck, as my hands rustled his hair.

"Jas..im about to" his voice rang through ragged breaths.

"I'm there" as if it was a sound from the gods our bodies began to shudder in ecstasy, as we both came simultaneously. Cassian collapsed on top of me, and as our breathing steadies he pulled out and lay next to me. I turned onto my side and softly ran my hands up and down his now sweaty chest. Casian rolled onto his side, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear he rested his hand on my chin.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed my lips gently. I couldn't help but smile as i kissed him back. "How are you feeling?" He asked after a few minutes had passed.

"Blissful." i responded kissing his lips again. It was his turn to smile.

...

I awoke to the sound of running water, coming from the bathroom. Cassian must be taking a shower. I climbed out of bed and through my silk bathrobe on as i walked into the kitchen. I was starving, so i poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning" Cassian said as he kissed me on top of my head. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, and his hair was still wet from the shower.

"Morning" I couldn't help myself, but i was grinning at him like a cheshire cat.

"Did you have any plans for today?" he asked as i placed my bowl in the sink. I shook my head as i wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes to bring his face closer to mine so that i could kiss him. Moving my lips harder against his, Cassian picked my up and cleared a place on the kitchen bench before sitting me on it. I wrapped my legs around his waist drawing him closer. He pulled off my bathrobe as he kissed a line down to my right breast.

"Condom!" i moaned, as Cassian pulled my right nipple into his mouth. As fast as he could. Cassian ran into the bedroom emerging with the protection on. I held onto the corners of the bench top as Cassian thrust his penis inside of me.

"Oh god!" Cassian claimed my lips, as he held onto my hips and thrust in deeper.

"Am i...hurting you?" he asked through ragged breaths. I shook my head, and used my legs to draw him closer. Cassian picked me up and moved us over to the couch, still joined. Just as my head hit the couch cushion a soft knock came from our front door. It was Thea.

**Hey Readers :) i hope that you are still enjoying the story. I only have plans to write a couple of more chapters, but don't worry the story will have an ending, i'll try and not leave you hanging. Can't wait to hear what you think..is it too detailed? Happy reading xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers after much consideration i have decided to continue Broken Winged. I hope that there are no objections xx

...

"Cassian! Its your mother, are you in there?" Thea sounded distressed. I looked at Cassian, despite this, pleading him not to answer the door.

"If we don't move maybe she will go away?" I whispered to him.

He sighed as he climbed off of me. Chucking me my bathrobe i hurriedly threw it back on, as Cassian put some pants on. Clearly pretending we weren't there wasn't an option.

Another knock came at the door.

"Where coming!" Cassian somewhat growled at the door. As he turned the nob Thea pushed herself into our living room.

"Morning Thea!" I tried to sound happy "Can i offer you some tea?"

"No." she began, whilst shaking her head. "Zac is missing." My heart stopped. I side glanced at Cassian but his face was showing no emotion.

"What happened?" I asked, as i ushered Thea to sit down on one of the kitchen stools. After all the couch was no longer sanitary.

"We aren't sure at the moment, its just that no one has seen him twenty-four hours."

"Father?" Cassian's voice shook with worry as he sat down next to his mother.

"He is concerned, this kind of thing rarely happens. But after the hunters being spot a few days ago alarms have been razed." Thea was distressed, this clearly wasn't her first conversation about Zac missing this morning.

"How do we know that he hasn't just flown off somewhere and is shaking up with some willing blonde?" Cassian's voice was harsh, but serious. Clearly Zac had been prone to disappearing for this reason.

"His clothes were found, about two miles from camp. But the ground had been torn up. What ever attacked him, watched him turn." Will? His cousins must have followed him. They were a lot closer then any of us had anticipated. Cassian must have been reading my mind, for his glance assured me that he was thinking the same thing.

"Cassian we need you to join the search party. Jacinda please help the women prepare for an emergency evacuation." I nodded. Despite my desire to take flight, my suggestions at this moment were useless. The elders probably thought that it was my doing which brought danger to Zac.

Cassian left as quickly as he could, throwing the first clothes he could find on. He kissed me swiftly before he left, as i prayed that he would be careful. I joined Az and Thea with the other Draki women outside the Thea's house.

"You need to pack your houses, grabbing the essentials. Like clothes and food, cooking instruments and housing supplies. Like tents and tarps." Her voice rang across the crowd as we all stood there in silence. "When you have finished help your neighbors. We will be packing the trucks, just in case we need to make a quick escape." Whispers fell throughout the crowd. Some question the extent of the claim that we were really in danger, others just panicked for their partners safety. "Hopefully it wont come to an evacuation, but we can never be too sure. Please be thoughtful and hurry." The crowd dispersed immediately as Az took my hand.

"I've already packed everything i need, and mum's doing the rest. Let me help you." I nodded as we ran back to my house. Az and I began to place clothes and toiletries into large hemp bags. I found an old tent and tarp in the closet by the kitchen, and places that along side the hemp bags.

"What happened in here last night?" Az was motioning towards the rumpled sheets, and the items of clothes scattered amongst them. Even in a dark situation, she always seemed to find the light.

"Nothing." I said, but couldn't but smile.

"You so did the nasty last night!" She was ecstatic, this new found topic was definitely keeping our minds at bay. "Was he good, i bet he was good? Oh my gosh was he, you know, decent sized?" She placed her hands in front of her moving them apart slowly as she looked at me with a wicked grin. I grabbed a pillow off of one of the couches and through it at her.

"Az!" I exclaimed with a giggle. "And yes on both accounts" I was blushing, i could feel my face heating up but i didn't care. It was just good to have a normal conversation about boys with a girlfriend. I had missed this, i had missed feeling normal around my friends.

"So what does this mean then?" Az was attempting to shove as much food as she could into on of the bags.

"What does what mean?" I said placing the photo of Cassian and I on our wedding day safely in a bag.

"Do i hear any little patter of feet anytime soon?" Oh! I shook my head rapidly.

"God no! We were safe for one thing, and also i still think its a bit soon to think about kids." Even with the deal i made with Cassian's father.

"Thank the Lord!" Az raised her hands to the heavens. I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "I would be so bored if i had a pregnant friend, you probably wouldn't be as much fun anymore."

"This is true." I said with a smile. "My life has already gone through so many drastic changes, i think another one can wait a while." We had finished packing in record time, despite our girly chit chat. As we left my house we separated to help our neighbors. It was hard to convince old lady Connie that it wasn't necessary or practical for her to pack every sun hat she owned. But eventually everyone was packed with their belongings loaded onto tucks. Now we just had to wait for the men to return. I cleaned the house in the meantime, changing the sheets and scrubbing the couch, trying to keep busy. What little possessions Cassian and I owned were now packed away on the third truck out of here if the alarm was ever sounded. I must have fallen asleep waiting for Cassian to return, because i was jolted awake by the closing of our front door.

"And you think that i'm not quiet when i try to sneak around?" I twisted my body to look at Cassian but his face looked grim. "Zac?" I asked rising to my feet to grab his hand. Cassian shook his head. Without saying it, i knew that Zac was dead. I was pretty sure that i had always known. There was no doubting the wrathfulness and cruelty of Xander and Angus. "What are we going to do?" I asked softly as i tried to catch Cassian's gaze.

"We have to sit tight for the time being, its too dangerous for us to move." His voice was ragged and full of sorrow. Standing on my toes i brushed a piece of his dark hair from his eyes. Taking his hand in mine i lead him into our bedroom, wrapping my arms around him as we tried to get some sleep.

...

The bed was cold when i awoke the next morning. Cassian was gone, and it felt like he had been gone for a while. As i pushed myself up onto my elbows i heard the front door slam shut. I leaped out of bead running into the living room.

"Are you ok?" Cassian was fuming so i chose my words carefully. He was pacing the room, taking sharp breaths.

"My father is an ASS!" He shouted, as he crashed one of the side lamps to the ground.

"Yeeeess" I dragged the word out as i hesitantly took a step closer. "What happened?"

"He isn't wanting to send out our forces to get revenge on the hunters." I stopped moving.

"Good."

"What!" Cassian stopped pacing and glared at me.

"We shouldn't have to sink to their level Cass, what kind of message does that send about our kind?" I tried to keep my voice even as i spoke.

"They killed Zac, and have killed many before him! Why shouldn't we break the bones of a few hunters?" Cassian moved to stand in front of me. I could feel my pulse racing as Cassian's rage was building inside of him.

"If we fight, many more will die." His eye twitched, but Cassian's breathing began to become more even. I was getting through to him.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I agree. But the hunters are probably waiting for a retaliation. They probably have men staked out in every direction around our tribe. If we start this war now it will expose our were about's and endanger the lives of everyone here." I placed a hand on his chest. "We need to wait a few days and see what there next move is." I disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Cassian to fully calm down. I heard him rummaging through cupboards, cursing that there was little to eat. When he finally joined me in the bedroom i was already tucked into bed, about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend." My whispered voice rang clear throughout the room, as Cassian nestled in close to me wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Thank you." He said as his lips briefly touched mine before he drew me closer. I wanted to be encompassed in his arms, to feel his skins agains't my skins as his body thrust deep into mine. I wanted to show him that everything would be ok. Slowly i placed my hands on his boxers, pushing them down to expose him. "Jaz?" His voice was questioning, but soft.

"Its ok." I said as i brought his lips to mine, drawing him closer. I kissed a line down his chest, pulling his boxers completely off as i went. As i brought my lips back to his as Cassian returned the kiss with full force. Our kisses were sweet but rough, as he placed one of his hands underneath my nighty and pulled down my panties. As he rested himself in between my legs ready to enter me i knew that this was right. After everything that had happened today we both needed to know that we had each other. In this total screwed up mess we had found ourselves in, marriage, sex, and our loved ones dying; in the end the most important thing was that we had each other. That we were together. Cassian pushed my legs open wider so that it was easier for him enter. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust into me, taking me by surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

To my surprise, i woke up rather blissful. Maybe it was the safety net of his arms or the fact that reality hadn't yet sunk it.

"Where do you think you are going?" I mumbled as i reached out my arms, trying to grab a hold of Cassian as he snuck out of bed.

"I've got a meeting with the council." He said in a whisper. I was fully awake now.

"You sure you wan't to go?" I said, as I pulled back the blankets to reveal my naked body. Cassian let out a deep sigh

"Don't temp me hun." He said with a wicked smile, as he pulled the blankets back over me. "I'll be back soon." I knew my efforts were useless, and given the situation I shouldn't be so lustful. But for some reason I fear our time together is limited. I fell back asleep, after all we were all playing the waiting game. Waiting for our next move, waiting to know we were all safe. Az showed up to the house around mid day.

"You look stressed Jaz." She said as she took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"I'm just worried about Cassian, he's putting all of the tribes problems on his shoulders." I was circling my finger around the top of my glass.

"Let's change the subject. To something a lot more cheerful! umm I met a guy..."

"What!" I looked at my best friend with a wide smile. "Who?"

"Cratri." Az said as she stared out the window.

"No Way!" I moved to sit next to her. "He is uber duber hot Az" I lightly slapped her on the knee. "Do I hear wedding bells, anytime soon?"

"No no." Az shook her head, letting her hair fall into her eyes. "Its nothing like that. And with everything going on, i doubt it will ever come to that."

"So then what exactly is this relationship you are having with him?" I brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Purely physical." Az said matter of factly. I almost spat out my water.

"Seriously, I never would have thought that you..." I ran a hand through my hair. "Wow."

"Hey Hey, i know its not the ideal thing. And i'm sure it will get around the tribe very soon, but i'm happy."

"Well as long as you are happy, but Az you know the rules." No one would marry her if she wasn't a virgin, we were traditional that way.

"I know." Az said nodding. "But its done now, so there isn't anything I can do."

"Soo...whats he like?" It felt great to be able to talk to someone about this kind of stuff, I started to feel like a real girl again.

"Hey i don't kiss and tell!" Az said with a laugh.

"Oh come on! I am married now. When will i ever get the chance to have hot unpredictable sex with other guys? Shit! I'm having married sex." Az started to laugh harder, until i joined it.

"ok, ok." She said as she clutched her stomach. "ill tell you, if you tell me." I agreed.

We spent the better half of the afternoon discussing sizes, and positions. Az's first time was behind main hall near the large oak. Not necessarily the most glamourous of places. Az said that it took a week to get the grass stains out of her dress. With everything that was going on, it seemed that people were clinging onto anything real. Anything good, or at least made them feel good. When Az left i decided to take a shower, after all I was repulsing even myself with my smell. I didn't hear the bathroom door open, but I knew from the shadow it was Cassian.

"Is there room for one more?" His voice called through the curtain.

"Always." I said, as I pulled the curtain back to let him in. My heart melted at the sight of him, it had been doing that lately. Towering over me with his magnificent build. I took the bar of soap, lathering it between my hands. Slowly i began to run my hands down his shoulders. Cassian lowered his head to kiss my cheek softly, proceeding to kiss a line down to my shoulder. I began to rub my hands down his back, resting them on his bum.

"I think my bum is clean." Cassian whispered softly into my ear, as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. I let out a small groan.

"mmm" Was all that my lips could form. Cassian chuckled. He was beautiful, as the water glistened over his skin. Cassian ran his hand softly down my back, pulling me closer to his body. I wrapped my hands through his hair, drawing his lips to mind. I needed to breathe his sent in, be encompassed by his body. Cassian slipped a hand between us, moving my legs apart as he pushed me up against the shower wall. His finger found my centre, and as it entered my head thrust back in ecstasy.


	11. Chapter 11

"What did the council have to say?" I was wringing my hair dry with a towel, as Cassian wrapped through on a t-shirt and some jeans.

"They are being indecisive as usual." He said as he kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I'm starving."

"Don't change the subject." I wined at him, as I followed him into the kitchen. He pulled open all of the cupboards, deciding on a can of tuna.

"We aren't leaving anytime soon, if thats what you are worried about." Cas said whilst chewing.

"I was actually thinking that I might visit Will." I wasn't looking at him as I spoke, but the sound of his spoon crashing to the bench was enough to me me jump.

"That is such a stupid idea! You would be walking directly into enemy territory." He was angry.

"I am aware Cassian, but maybe I can convince Will to influence his family to start looking in another direction?"

"They saw you change Jas, if his cousins get close to you at all.."

"I know what will happen Cas. I'd be dead. But I worry that we will all be murdered if I don't do anything." Moments of silence passed through us, as Cas's brain was ticking away.

"The council will never agree to this." He finally managed, his frown lines softening.

"Wasn't planning on telling them Cas." I sat down in one of the kitchen stools, crossing my legs.

"So you are just going to leave."

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you."

...

It wasn't up for discussion, Cassian was coming with me. To protect me he said. But I think its to ensure that his new bride doesn't fall for the hunter, such a jealous Draki. Ok I'm kidding myself, its to ensure I don't die. The latter was more interesting. No body stopped us as we left in our human forms. We took the car that Cas had borrowed from his father to come and fine me, pushing it out of the boundary before turning it on.

"Could you slow down a little bit babe, I think I'm getting car sick." Cassian was screeching around corners, trying to put a good distance between us and then tribe. Although we both knew that it wouldn't take more than a second for the chief to figure out where we were.

"Do you have a plan of how you will approach him?" Cassian asked sincerly.

"I just thought i'd walk up to him, in daylight. Maybe in an open area. Just say something like 'Oh hey Will. Remember me? I'm a Draki, your family hunts us. Oh, we used to be in love? But then you saw me naked on a beach with my husband.." My voice dripped with sarcasm. Cassian was silent.

"You used to love him."

"Babe you knew this. When he came to see me. I thought you knew."

"I did, but I guess it hasn't really sunk in until now."

"I love you Cassian. With my whole body and soul." I laced our fingers, bringing his palm to my lips to kiss it. Maybe it was the fact that Cassian was speeding, but it felt like the car was waiting for us. It slammed into the side of our car, rolling it into a crumpled mess.

**Hey readers :) yes i know that it has been a while, and that is can't even be called a chapter. Promise the next one will be longer. Let me know what you think? and if you are still interested for me to keep writing xx Happy reading **


End file.
